Users of mobile devices or mobile user equipment (UE) are increasingly becoming more sophisticated in terms of the functionality that they require from their mobile devices and the way that they access data from the mobile devices.
Dynamic content delivery allows users to have information or data pushed to them rather than having to go and seek out the data. Examples of data could include stock quotes, weather updates, traffic updates, dynamic wallpaper, ads, applications or other data desirable to a user.
Current technologies for mobile devices such as wireless application protocol (WAP) have the ability to push content. However, WAP requires websites to be rewritten to satisfy the wireless application protocol and provide users with a uniform site that does not change to accommodate a user's capabilities to view a site.
Other alternatives include SMS based push and broadcast or cell broadcast. In the broadcast case, delivery cannot be customized to the needs of a particular user or the capabilities of a particular device. The systems therefore have no intelligence associated with them. A better solution is required for mobile devices.
A problem further arises when content is provided in different formats. A delivery system needs to be capable of delivering the content regardless of the format.